


Cum Shot…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cum Shot…, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin seeks inspiration for his homework assignment…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Shot…

Title: Cum Shot…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1474  
Rating: R, Porn …  
Warnings: Passion and Lust …  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

 

Summary: Justin seeks inspiration for his homework assignment…  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Cum Shot…**

Emmett: “Yeah, baby, why so blue?”

Justin: “I have a project due tomorrow for my creative arts class, and I’m pretty sure my muse is in the backroom playing with someone else.”

Emmett: “You want me to get him and ream him out?”

Justin: “Not that muse… my inner muse. I have absolutely no inspiration.”

Emmett: “Well I’m sure something will come to you…”

Justin: “Em! Please, enough with the innuendoes already.”

Emmett: “Sorry, baby, they just kept coming…”

Justin glares at him, still lost for an idea for his project and it’s ten-thirty on Sunday night. All his professor had assigned was something totally original and shocking; something that would make headlines if seen at an art exhibit at a major museum. Because that’s so easy to create. He’s so frustrated he goes up to Brian’s office and lies across the supple leather sofa. The leather feels so soft as his hand caresses it. He lays there with his eyes closed as his mind drifts. 

He didn’t hear Brian come out of his private bathroom, nor did he sense him standing in the doorway watching him. He lies there now, running his hand over the buttery leather, and then across his cotton-covered erection. Justin hums as he focuses on the thin cotton that’s strained, now showing a very detailed ridge and vein pulsating beneath. His mouth is slightly open and he‘s drooling a little. 

There was a time when the possibility of Justin’s bodily fluids staining his precious leather sofa would have disgusted Brian or just pissed him off. Nowadays he has no problem just paying the cleaning bill. Fuck, this is the hottest thing he’s seen all day. Justin’s moans were growing louder and Brian is pretty sure he heard him chanting his name. He’s so hard for his boy he can’t help his own wandering hand. He can’t decide if he should just stand there and watch as he jacks himself off, or if he should climb Justin’s body and claim his prize.

Never opening his eyes, Justin releases his cock from his pants and pulls his shirt up, exposing his nipple ring. He frantically twists and pulls on both, writhing as his orgasm approaches. Brian already has his own hand working overtime as his own orgasm is imminent. He moans, “Oh God, Sunshine…” and falls over the edge. Just hearing Brian’s voice surprises Justin and takes him completely over the top as he shoots all over his chest. Just as the two of them came Ted walks into Brian’s office without knocking. He blushes as he backs out, apologizing profusely. 

Brian and Justin burst out laughing hysterically and then Justin blushes. “I really need to learn to lock the door.” 

Brian chuckles and says, “What fun would that be? It’s probably the best porn he’s seen in a long time. I know it was for me.” 

With that he pulls Justin up into his arms and licks his chest off, then kisses him passionately, sharing his own spunk with him. 

They hear a knock at the door as Brian cleans and straightens them up, before yelling, “Yes, Theodore, you may enter.” 

Justin stands, leaving them to conduct whatever pressing business is at hand when he notices a camcorder on the bookshelf. He walks over and picks it up, looks at Brian and smiles. Brian nods as he motions for Ted to have a seat. Justin’s still not sure what he’s going to do for class but at least he has a new medium to create with. After all it’s supposed to be original and shocking. What better place than Babylon to film that? 

~~~

Professor Simon de Pury is lecturing the class on how none of them will ever be great artists if they’re never willing to take a chance. He argues that art is messy and emotional! That it needs to shock. “That was the assignment, and so far every single one of you has failed! Failed!”

Justin’s heart is racing as he realizes that everyone has given their presentation except him, and he thinks Professor de Pury doesn’t know. He’s not sure if he should say something, but if he doesn’t he won’t get any credit. But then again, de Pury just said the whole class failed. 

Professor de Pury is pacing back and forth across the front of the room, slightly shaking his head and he asks, “Don’t any of you have the passion to make a statement? You’re young. Where’s your wild side? Don’t you feel the need to put it in their face? God, back in the sixties we were so inspired by everything! You do know you’ll only be young once?”

The professor’s little rant gives Justin just the confidence to correct the slight oversight. He raises his hand and says, “Professor de Pury, I actually haven’t given my presentation yet.” 

The Professor smiles and says, “Well, there’s still hope.” 

Justin’s a little nervous as he cues up the short video he made last night. It starts with the faint sound of the thumpa, thumpa in the background of a very smoke-filled room. You can see the flashing colored light, mutated and vibrating in the mirror over the bar. The camera follows behind a beautiful man who seems to part a sea of dancing, groping, and half-naked men. So far Justin’s film looks like any other night he might have walked into Babylon. But in class it has the impact of capturing the parting of the Red Sea.

The beautiful man walks up to the bar, looking the bartender in the eyes. Their gaze lingers a little longer than usual. He runs his eyes down his body as he notices his toned, firm body. Running his tongue across his lips he then orders a shot. The bartender stands in awe of the gorgeous man before him, takes a clean glass from the glass shelf behind him and sets on the bar. He slowly starts running his hands down the inside of the lapels of his open vest, exposing his tanned muscular chest. He smiles as his thumbs hitch into the edge of his designer jeans and his zipper glides down, releasing his huge cock. 

The patron’s eyes cloud over with lust and longing. His desire stirs in his own pants as his cock pokes its head out of his waistband, leaking with need. The bartender’s eyes never leave the patron’s cock as he slowly pumps himself to fruition and splashes his load into the shot glass. Smiling at the bartender, he reaches forward and pounds his drink, then turns and leaves the bar. Professor de Pury is standing to the side, the room is completely silent. Justin is sure everyone can hear his heart beating out of control. De Pury’s face is completely blank as he turns to the class and says, “Now tell me, how did that make you feel?” 

Justin has no idea how the rest of the class felt, but he’s pretty sure he’s having a heart attack. He can’t breathe, it’s hot, and the room seems to be getting smaller.

The other students are so scared to say the wrong thing after being reamed out on their own projects, they’re frightened to speak. Professor de Pury says, “Okay, here’s a chance for any one of you who wants to redeem yourselves and get credit for today’s assignment. Stand in front of the room and critique Justin’s assignment.”

Now Justin’s sure he’s going to need CPR… Finally, the shyest girl in the class stands and walks to the front of the room. She smiles, blushes, and says, “Well I’m pretty sure that was shocking for most of us. So I’m sure he met the first objective of the assignment.”

“I really don’t know where to begin. I liked his use of lighting, the way it reflected off the mirror and the disco ball. The music had a driving beat, but it didn’t overwhelm the bar scene. All the men dancing, kissing, and well…” She blushes again. 

“It was erotic, even for me - who’s a straight Christian girl. But I loved how it was filmed following the patron through the crowd to the bar and back out, while all the other men in the bar longed to be the one he took home with him. But my favorite part was the way that it was edited, and the fact that the bartender and the patron were the same handsome man.” 

“And of course, the part where he walks out of the bar, putting his arms around Justin and pulling him into a big passionate kiss.” 

The End…


End file.
